


Clarity

by Jamiebeth



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kind of heavy, Post-Season Finale Episode Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebeth/pseuds/Jamiebeth
Summary: After the vampire slaughter in which Guillermo saved Nandor, they share a not-so-quiet moment. Nandor learns to trust.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Clarity

The laundry? 

Guillermo stood in the middle of a literal battlefield, the still-smoking bodies of the vampires he killed in a frenzy of skillful fighting to save Nandor, Nadja, Laszlo, and Colin Robinson’s collective asses strewn everywhere, and Nandor was berating him about the laundry? 

The expression on Guillermo’s face as he strode towards the shackled vampires on the stage and released Nandor was the same one of intense concentration he had worn only moments before. He blinked in surprise, however, when Nandor rose up and wrapped his hand around his throat. 

“Will you kill me now?” Nandor asked. His steel grip on Guillermo was loose enough so that Guillermo could breathe, but it held promise of pressure, of tightening. 

“Here I am, a vampire, who has been lied to, disobeyed, betrayed, left to his own devices by you, my familiar, a human I trusted. I have my hand around your fragile human neck. I am filled with rage. Your little life is threatened, Guillermo, more so now than ever tonight. I repeat,” Nandor snarled, “will you kill me?”

“Free us first, Guillermo, then kill him!” Nadja whined from behind them, still shackled to her chair. 

Guillermo ignored her. He stood still, his arms at his sides and his emotions inscrutable. His former master who had embarrassingly covered himself in glitter and bought his great-times-thirty-granddaughter a teddy bear was gone. In his place, towering over Guillermo, was a cunning immortal warrior whose armies had slaughtered tens of thousands, and who had twice turned the Euphrates red with blood. A vampire who was powerful enough to endure the ages. He recognized Nandor’s stupid protest about the laundry for what it was: a ruse to allow them this confrontation.

Very deliberately, Guillermo emptied his pockets of weapons, letting them drop to the floor. He took the stakes he had remaining on his person and let them fall to the floor as well. Last, he slowly reached up to unclasp his silver crucifix necklace. Nandor’s hand at his throat prevented the chain from sliding down, so he ripped the crucifix off the chain and tossed it to the side.

“Can we please just go home?” Guillermo asked. 

Nandor, visibly deflating with relief, released Guillermo’s neck. He smiled wearily. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
